All i need
by Little.Rat
Summary: Siempre sentada en el umbral de la puerta esperando que alguien apareciese con las manos extendidas, como si pudiesen salvarla de su abandono. "No volverás a estar sola", le había prometido. Ahora ella era la que no sabía que era lo que realmente necesitaba./ Universo escolar.


**Hola hola, ratita transitando por estos lares.**

**Pues bien, hace poco tiempo que dediqué una semana de mi vida a llorar como magdalena viendo esta serie. En un principio creí que me encontraría con un drama romántico sin sentido y como resultado... terminé perdidamente enamorada del carácter de varios de nuestros protagonistas. Así que les traigo esto, diferente y situado en un universo no tan alternativo *Si no han visto los capis especiales, háganlo, morirán de risa xD* **

**Aclaraciones: **Ni Hakuouki ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es solo mera invención de esta cabecita zafada.

* * *

**All i need** _by: **Little rat**_

**Capitulo 1: Atardecer**

"_Chizuru, no haré nada que tu no quieras"_

Siempre eran esas sus palabras. Los murmullos en el oído como los ronroneos de un gato que implora caricias le convertían en una loca victima de las circunstancias, de las bajezas del ser humano, dejándose llevar por aquello que le obligaba a envolverse dentro de sus brazos, a encandilarse bajo la mirada juguetona, la enigmática sonrisa y sus manos expertas. Se sentía como una muñeca entre sus dedos, un pedazo de porcelana que necesitaba ser acariciado, ser tocado de punta a punta y de ser posible, profanado cada centímetro, roto en mil pedazos.

-No lo preguntare de nuevo joven Yukimura, ¿Qué está ocultando?- Como dagas, aquellos ojos se le clavaron enmarcados bajo la sombra de un entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

-Creí haber dejado mi guía de ejercicios en el laboratorio.- Atinó con rapidez intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Me parece que si no la ha encontrado es hora de que se retire de las instalaciones. Hace treinta minutos que la campana ha sonado y usted sigue andando por los pasillos perdiendo el tiempo.- Aquel registro de voz tan baja siendo casi espectral parecía lanzar un ultimátum cuando decidió proseguir su camino.

-Pero no es solo por eso que he permanecido aquí profesor.- Sujetó torpemente la manga de su paltó temiendo su reacción pero consiguiendo bloquear su movimiento nuevamente.- Hay un asunto de suma importancia que necesito discutir con usted.- Era hora de poner a trabajar la maquinita de la invención.

-Lo que empiezo a creer es que usted está intentando distraerme.- Le estaba fastidiando. Sus brazos adoptaron una posición cerrada brindándole un mejor soporte.- Me gustaría saber que tiene que decir que es tan importante como para impedir que cumpla mi labor de patrullaje en las aulas.

-Profesor Hijikata, ¿no está al tanto de que cerrar los brazos de esa manera afecta el libre movimiento del diafragma además de significar que le es irrelevante lo que diga pues no estará dispuesto a abrirse paso a nuevas ideas o a cambiar de opinión? - Vociferó aquello intentando ganar un poco más de tiempo para que la mentira terminase de mutar en su lóbulo derecho.

-Debo aclararle que no necesito clases de lenguaje corporal Yukimura. ¿Acaso sabe usted que de seguir con esas notas y su inaceptable comportamiento falto de disciplina, cualquier error minúsculo ameritaría su expulsión inmediata de la institución?

-Por eso mismo es que necesito confesar mi culpa.- ¡Diablos! No podría salirse con la suya, no con el culpable de sus pésimas calificaciones en literatura e historia y de sus prolongadas estadías frente a la puerta del salón por llegar unos pocos minutos retrasada a clase.

"_Nunca más te sentirás sola, eso te lo prometo"_

-Como veo que le gusta permanecer más tiempo del que le corresponde recorriendo los pasillos, yo mismo me ocupare de recomendarla al comité de limpieza.- Aquella muchacha divagaba demasiado, parecía no poder permanecer con la cabeza en su sitio.- En cuanto a esa culpa que tanto le atormenta, dígame ¿qué pasó?- Estaba agotado. Ocho horas de clases con un montón de mocosos a los que poco les importaba conocer sus orígenes.

-El incidente en la cocina del primer piso la semana pasada…

-¿Tiene usted algo que ver con eso?- Lanzó la pregunta mientras intentaba ignorar el coro celestial tarareando su melodía favorita a kilómetros. Sus cigarrillos le llamaban con desespero desde el segundo cajón de su escritorio.

-He sido yo quien ha permitido que aquellas ollas tan costosas se fundieran a causa del fuego y de que unas cuantas hornillas quedaran parcialmente dañadas.- Listo, lo había confesado.- Todo por ocupar mi atención en trivialidades. Siento el descuido pero sepa que ha sido la culpa la que me ha obligado a contarle lo que sucedido.

-Me sorprende saberla capaz de sentir remordimiento.- Acotó suspirando y cambiando la dirección de sus pasos hacia el lado contrario.- Es necesario discutir tu caso con el director para determinar una sanción acorde a los hechos. Sígame, pretendo salir de este problema hoy mismo.

-Acepto toda la responsabilidad.- Ofreció una reverencia aunque el mayor estaba dándole la espalda. Podría asegurar que su mirada se definía en tan solo un adjetivo, el favorito de todos a la hora de calificarle: Demoníaca. De seguro estaba imaginando ya mil formas para despellejarle viva.

-Guarde sus palabras para mi superior. Espero que sea buena defendiéndose verbalmente.- Empezó a andar con pasos rápidos.- Si por mi fuese, usted ya estaría en cualquier otra academia en donde sus incompetencias fuesen calificadas como virtudes.- Ironizó.- Acompáñeme.

Así que aquella sensación de culpa era la tan famosa excusa predicada por millones de personas para justificar sus existencias. El tal Jesucristo debía de vérselas difícil con todo aquel teatrito que debía de aparentar, eso sin mencionar el que clavado en un enorme pedazo de madera tuvieses que hacer el ridículo estando medio muerto y medio desnudo delante de un pueblo que no dejaba de recordarle su odio, obviando por supuesto el calor infernal que acompañaba el momento. A fin de cuentas, no tenía mucho que compadecerle puesto que ella misma había decidido entrar en papel, solo que no perseguía causas nobles o justas, poco le interesaba la integridad física y emocional de un cúmulo de gente.

Amigos… Si tenía. Podía registrarlos en los dedos de una sola mano mientras les identificaba con un color característico. Un amarillo verde tempestuoso, brillante y llamativo describiría perfectamente a Souji, siempre tranquilo pero sin pasar desapercibido para nadie, era imposible siendo tan sarcástico y talentoso. Un azul violeta simbolizaba a Yamazaki, siempre alerta y al pendiente de todas las cosas nuevas que pudiese aprender, sin mencionar esa amabilidad tan propia de sí mismo. Para finalizar, un azul verde como sus ojos para Heisuke, un poco escandaloso e inmaduro pero a fin de cuentas, como un hermano de cariño y compañero de invenciones. Y hasta ahí se limitaban su número de relaciones interpersonales exitosas, sin embargo no era por ellos por quien había confesado su crimen sin dudar. Claro que podía exonerar al del medio de todo el asunto, el hubiese admitido su error en el instante, en cambio los otros dos se habían escabullido como un par de ratas de alcantarilla para no dar la cara y ella ahora hacia las labores de un parche, de esos de tela que se colocan sobre los descocidos de un pantalón.

Es que ni siquiera con lo extensa que llegaba a ser su imaginación en ocasiones, se le hubiese ocurrido aquello. Tan solo le buscaba para pedir un poco de ayuda en algunos de los ejercicios en los que al aplicar la formula no se generaba el resultado correcto. De seguro le había copiado mal cuando en vez de prestar atención a la clase, se escribía notitas con el castaño menor haciendo gestos y bromas acerca del peinado de una compañera algunos escritorios más adelante. El pasillo estaba vacío pocos minutos después de que sonase la campana y la mayor parte de sus compañeros corría en dirección a la calle como animales hambrientos de libertad, quizás a unos pocos también les carcomía la duda de porque los ejercicios no daban como se esperaba pero eso para ellos pasaba a segundo plano cuando el glorioso sonido metálico les recordaba que ya tendrían el día de mañana para resolverlo, ese no era su caso, ella necesitaba saber que iba mal, ansiaba sentirse presa dentro de la mirada ambarina.

Y tal y como esperaba le halló una vez deslizada la puerta bajo las sombras del aula cuya única fuente de luz provenía de una tarde casi fundida en atardecer. Los orbes café lucharon por mantenerse dentro de los parpados cuando alcanzó a visualizar a aquella exuberante rubia cuyos muslos reposaban encima el escritorio y que con ayuda de sus piernas entrelazadas sobre la espalda baja de su contrario, le aferraba aún más a sus caderas con movimientos estrepitosos mientras que de su boca dejaba escapar unos cuantos sonidos bastante impropios considerando la hora y el lugar. Pues sí, ahí estaba el profesor Harada tirándose a quien sabe quien sobre una de las mesas del taller de física.

-Señorita Yukimura, no creí volver a verla por acá tan pronto.- Le saludó el director mientras le brindaba una de sus sonrisas.- A no ser porque yo mismo le mande a llamar. Tengo entendido que los problemas existentes en el club de drama se han solventado.

-Y es así señor. Afortunadamente ambas partes se han concedido una tregua y no creo que se generen más disputas en un buen tiempo.

No podría olvidar ese incidente aunque un piano le cayera en la cabeza. Semanas atrás se proyectaba el estreno de una producción estudiantil muy prometedora, una adaptación de los cuentos del Decamerón escritos por Giovanni Bocaccio que en su mayoría trataban de temas como el amor, la suerte, el sexo y la picardía del ser humano. Eran los dramaturgos del club quienes adaptando algunas pocas historias en guiones cortos querían iniciar los ensayos para presentarla a final de semestre en el festival escolar. Y era ahí donde hacía acto de presencia su bochorno dentro del sagrado recinto de las acotaciones y párrafos extensos.

Souji siempre había demostrado ser un personaje carismático y talentoso, de esos que con pocas palabras desplazan grandes masas y desmayan a cualquier tonta que les pase por al lado. Su problema, una boca demasiado grande que soltaba exclamaciones adelantadas a su pensamiento, aunque en ocasiones dudaba que el muchacho ejerciera este proceso dentro de la cavidad craneal. Al mismo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarle a participar en las actividades cuando un poco modesto rubio decidió cortejarle delante de todos con sus múltiples méritos y logros como presidente de la clase. ¿Cómo acabó todo? Algunas patadas, uno que otro puño ensangrentado, mejillas amoratadas y la división de los participes en dos bandos donde su figura central era una joven de cabellos cafés, supuesta culpable de que se iniciase la discusión. Malditos inmaduros cabeza hueca.

-Me alegra que te encuentres feliz Kondo.- Interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Pero no le he traído aquí para rememorar problemas ya solucionados. Yukimura tiene una confesión más reciente que hacer.

-Ya veo.- El mayor tomó asiento sin borrar esa agradable expresión.- Puedes contarme lo que ha sucedido con toda confianza. Seré lo más comprensivo que se pueda.- Así era el director, todo lo contrario a su siguiente al mando.

-Pues…- Aclaró la garganta.- Director Kondo, yo estoy acá porque…

-¡Kondo! Perdona la tardanza.- Se excusó una melena roja que se asomaba detrás de la puerta de aquella oficina espaciosa antes de permitir mostrarse completamente.

-Profesor Harada.- Exclamó haciendo señas para que el hombre se acercara a su escritorio.- Ya me estaba preguntando yo en donde te habías metido.

-Seguía en mis labores.- Mentira.- Terminaba de atender a la representante de un alumno un poco problemático. Guardaba ciertas dudas acerca de mis métodos evaluativos.- Sonrió abiertamente mientras llegaba junto a la joven.- Yukimura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Profesor…- Murmuro intentando no mirarle.- Lo que pasa es que…

-Kondo, he traído los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio.- Un portador de grandes anteojos se incorporó a la estancia.

-¡Yamanami! No te había visto en todo el día de hoy.- Aquello no podía ser posible. Después era ella la que se distraía con facilidad.

-Apenas estoy llegando del hospital.- Alegó mientras correspondía cordial.

-¿Qué tal esos informes?

-Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.- Se acercó lentamente mientras que algunos papeles eran removidos por los largos dedos dentro de unos sobres de amarillo opaco.- El 70% de nuestros pupilos se encuentran en óptimas condiciones. Un 25% mantiene un índice de plaquetas y glóbulos rojos con tendencias bajas, por lo que es recomendable establecerles una dieta rica en proteínas y ácido fólico.- Depositó unas hojas sobre el escritorio.- Solo un 5% registra el padecimiento de alguna pequeña infección que por los momentos es inofensiva, más con el paso del tiempo podría tornarse como algo peligroso si no se erradica lo antes posible. Sugiero entonces tomar ciertas medidas con los que especifico en esta lista.

-Siempre tan al pendiente de todo lo que sucede. No esperaba menos de ti Sannan.- Guardó aquellos documentos dentro de una carpeta antes de introducirlos en una gaveta cercana.- Y no te preocupes por ello, elaboraremos medidas preventivas y de seguridad para todos.

-Agradezco por ello. No tiene porque felicitarme, es mi trabajo y por lo tanto mi deber que todo marche en las condiciones correctas.- Se tomó la molestia de virar sus ojos en su dirección.- Joven Chizuru, ¿Qué hace por acá?

-Pues bien…

-¡Director!, excelentes noticias. Confirmé con la compañía y la reservación incluye dos de las mejores suites de un hotel frente al mar.- No de nuevo. El sujetó entró como huracán en isla, llevándose todo lo que tenía a su paso y haciendo mucho ruido.- Con que están reunidos, me disculpo por el escándalo.- Se situó junto a uno de sus mayores para seguidamente quedársele viendo también.- Yukimura tu…

-¡Basta!- Sus niveles de paciencia habían llegado al límite.- Esta chica de acá confesó ser la culpable del incidente acontecido en la cocina la semana pasada.

-Toshi.- El que se supone debía tomar las riendas en el asunto volvió a caer en cuenta del porque de la presencia de la chica en el lugar.- ¿Era eso lo que querías comentarme Yukimura?

-Así es señor.- No eran las palabras que planeaba utilizar pero qué más daba, era mejor rectificar y no agregar ninguna clase de aditamento.

-Muchos de nuestros mejores utensilios se perdieron en el incendio, sin mencionar las ollas que quedaron en estado inservible y algunos muebles que mantiene huellas del incidente.- Prosiguió el de mirada violeta más calmado.- Espero que tome la decisión más correcta y racional. Para poder impartir disciplina debemos empezar por aplicarla en nosotros mismos Kondo.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces Hijikata?- ¡Con un demonio! Le había desarmado. ¿Cómo que qué sugería?, él solo quería salir de esa habitación para poder fumarse un cigarro.

-Eso le corresponde a usted señor director.- Se defendió.- Aunque si sumamos esta a su lista de faltas, lo más sano para todos sería trasladarle a una institución en donde sus niveles y capacidades estén acordes con el promedio de sus compañeros.

-Me extraña que tengas el valor de decir eso.- El pelirrojo le miró con cierto enfado.- Tomando en cuenta el que Chizuru solo demuestra ser una pésima estudiante en las materias impartidas por ti. Parece que se las ve negras porque el profesor no se toma la molestia de aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Sugieres entonces que me aprovecho de esta situación para solucionar alguna clase de problema o interés personal? - Un intercambio de fuertes miradas.

-Creo que lo que quiere decir Sanosuke es que estas siendo demasiado severo.- Intercedió Shimpachi intentando aligerar el fuerte ambiente que comenzaba a respirarse.- Y tiene razón. Antes deberíamos de tomar en cuenta las circunstancias en las que ocurrió el incidente y el por qué.

-En la cocina del primer piso la semana pasada, poco después de finalizar las clases debido a la irresponsabilidad y el descuido de una de nuestras estudiantes con déficit de atención.- Concluyó el moreno.

-Sin embargo no es a ti a quien le corresponde decir eso.- Al pelirrojo también se le estaban acabando las ganas de resolver el conflicto de manera civilizada.- Puedes defenderte Chizuru, tienes todo el derecho de hablar.

-No tengo argumentos con que contradecir lo que alega el profesor Hijikata.- Esta vez le miró a los ojos y sin palabras le hizo entender que nada tenía ella que ver en aquella situación.- Es tal y como él ha dicho.

-A pesar de todo, debes de saber que la sinceridad es una de las más grandes cualidades que posee el ser humano, aunque en ocasiones nos lleve a meternos en problemas.- El mayor de los presentes retomó su posición dentro de aquella discusión.

-Estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier clase de sanción que se me aplique.- Una reverencia frente a aquellas fuertes tablas de roble.

-Ya sabía yo que nada bueno se traía entre manos cuando se dispuso a bloquearme el paso en el tercer piso.- Definitivamente, el calificativo de demonio se lo tenía bien ganado.

-Aún así, no quiero pensar que tu expulsión es la solución.

-Y haces bien Kondo. Yo también considero ese un método extremista que no beneficiaría a nadie.- Anunció Harada.

-Lamento ser el único que no comparte su línea de pensamiento.

-Si fuese por ti, ya la mitad de nosotros se hubiese hecho un hara kiri por cualquier tontería.- El profesor de gimnasia no se había aguantado las ganas de contestarle aunque estaba totalmente resignado a conseguir cualquier tipo de entendimiento por parte de su interlocutor.

-Pero tampoco puedo dejar pasar este incidente.- Aquel silencio incomodo regresó tomando posesión del lugar durante algunos segundos.

-Si me permiten…- Por alguna razón todos habían estado ignorando su presencia los últimos minutos y él también era parte importante del cuerpo de profesores. Como encargado del departamento de enfermería, profesor de biología y director de dicho club tenía todo el derecho a emitir un juicio.- Me parece que la solución más acertada para que nuestra jovencita pueda enmendar sus errores está en darle una cierta carga de responsabilidad que no solo le beneficie a ella sino a todos nosotros.

-Suena como algo factible.

-Siendo así, me permito sugerir que Yukimura sea asignada como asistente encargada del desarrollo de dos de nuestros grandes proyectos pautados para final de semestre.- Acomodó sus gafas con su dedo índice.- De esta forma no solo estaría contribuyendo con una causa de interés común sino que tendría la oportunidad de mejorar su índice académico con lecciones personalizadas.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que dices?- La verdad es que de vislumbrar la cara de los presentes se podría redactar una buena cuartilla de humor negro. Los rostros variaban de expresiones sombrías a otras más o menos rabiosas, solo de uno de esos labios contorsionados provino un bufido. El moreno cuyas palabras sonaban fastidiadas estaba juntando más las cejas… si es que eso era posible claro está.

-¡Excelente como siempre hombre!- Al parecer a uno si le contentaba la idea. El susodicho aplaudió ante la solución inmediata y se colocó de pie situándose junto a su mejor amigo.- Hacía tiempo que estabas pidiéndome una persona que te fuese de ayuda con todo esto de los proyectos de música y la nueva galería. Ahora no solo tendrás un excelente aprendiz sino la oportunidad de conocerle mejor y ayudarle en sus deberes. ¿Qué piensas de esto Toshi?

-Que prefiero no hablar del tema.- La verdad es que no le quedaba energía con que discutir.

-¿Entonces me convertiré en una especie de mano derecha?- Se negaba a asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

-Más vale que seas una eficiente o no dudare en cortarla.- Su voz esclareció su inalterable futuro cercano.- Y como veo que no tengo manera de zafarme de esta, te quiero mañana en mi oficina a las 8 en punto. Es necesario que destines un cuaderno para las anotaciones de cómo se está llevando el proyecto y que deberás hacer, las horas que cumplirás y en qué tiempo te impartiré las lecciones que me han pedido.- Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta para disponerse a salir.- Espero optima eficiencia, de nada me sirve un asistente holgazán.- Y sin más siguió su camino agradeciendo entre dientes que en pocos segundos un cigarrillo estaría adornándole los labios.

-No pienses que trabajar con el profesor Hijikata se convertirá en un infierno Chizuru.- Estaba dejando la formalidad de lado y por el otro, debía de estar en drogas para pedirle aquello. El sujeto no había dejado de sugerir que le pusieran las patitas en la calle desde que llegó.- Claro que Toshi tiene su carácter y que en ocasiones es un poco difícil de llevar pero es un visionario con grandes ideas que tiene todas las ganas del mundo de sacar esta institución adelante. Una vez que llegue a conocerte y se dé cuenta de lo mucho que vales, no te fallará, eso te lo aseguro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Ya que, se había resignado a su destino cuando acepto decir aquella mentira.- Ahora si me permite, me gustaría retirarme. Se hace tarde y no es conveniente que marche a casa estando a oscuras.

-Tienes toda la razón. Adelante y ve tranquila.- Le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza generándole confianza, haciéndole entender que podía contar con él.

-Y que tengas una bonita noche.- Se despidió el hombre de grandes músculos secundado por la sonrisa del analista presente.

-Si me permites Kondo, me gustaría culminar el recorrido que nuestro demonio dejo inconcluso, solo para asegurarme que todo se encuentre en orden.

-Te lo agradecería Sano.- Suspiró masajeando su cuello. Aquel día se había tornado más largo de lo que tenía pensado.- Te esperaremos para tomar el té antes de marcharnos.- Lo último lo escuchó estando ya detrás de la puerta, atinando a decir un simple "Vale" antes de desaparecer.

Caminó detenidamente mirando a su alrededor dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro mientras unos cabellos rebeldes eran acomodados por sus manos. El ocaso se hacía presente tiñendo las ventanas en rosas y naranjas portando calidez a aquellas blancas paredes que pasaban a ser amarillas como si se hallase transitando por una realidad alterna. Le gustaba estar a esas horas en donde lo único que sonaba en el edificio eran las corrientes de aire meciendo las copas de los árboles más cercanos y en ocasiones, algunos grillos que llenaban de cantos los pequeños salones. Y ahí de pie delante de la puerta del aula enumerada como

2 – D le sintió acercarse a su espalda pero no detuvo sus pasos sino que entrando en el sitió se dispuso a llegar a la tercera fila para recoger un pequeño maletín de cuero de donde una figurilla en forma de conejo colgaba junto a un pequeño cascabel.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- El lamento llegó a sus oídos sin que ella voltease.

-No podía permitir que te encontrasen en esa situación.- Aseguró girando todo su cuerpo para visualizarlo de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-Estaba preparado para recibir mi castigo si me hallaban.- No supo describir el tono de su voz, quizás estaba un poco enfadado.

-La decisión sería simple. Te hubiesen echado.- Sonrió clavándole aquellos ojos grandes.- ¿Acaso no sabes que hay muchos profesores de física desempleados en esta ciudad?- Lejos de sacarle una sonrisa, el hombre lucía apenado.

-¿Y que con eso?, si algo sobra en este mundo es trabajo.- Cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando le vio acercarse.

-Pero yo no quiero que tengas otro empleo. Me niego rotundamente a que te vuelvan a alejar de mi.- Se abalanzó sobre aquellos brazos que se habían abierto para recibirle cálidamente.

-Soy un verdadero bastardo.- Una de sus manos le acariciaba las castañas y lisas hebras.- Tu aquí preocupándote por mí y yo con otra mujer para…

-Calla.- Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.- Ya te he dicho que eso no me importa.

-A mí si.- Tomó aquella pequeña porcelana para besarle con cariño los nudillos.- Ha sido por mi falta de cuidado y mi egoísmo que has terminado teniendo que trabajar con aquel demonio que solo procura impartirte una desgracia infinita- Denotaba esa sensación de arrepentimiento. Escuchar su corazón oculto bajó aquella fina camisa de botones latiendo en un ritmo pausado, sincero. Amaba ese sonido.

-Una actividad diferente que me ayudará a ocupar la mente y mis ratos libres.- Esta vez llevó la mano sobre su mejilla.- Haría eso y mucho más con tal de poder permanecer a tu lado, de abrazarte como ahora cada día de mi vida Sano.

-Siempre será así Chizuru.- Levantó su mentón con la yema de los dedos.- Estaré aquí para ti cada vez que con esos labios tuyos pronuncies mi nombre, y llegará el día en donde pueda caminar tomándote de la mano sin que nos preocupen los comentarios sonando a nuestras espaldas.

-Se convertirán en murmullos que el viento desaparezca con sus melodías.- Uniendo sus respiraciones, un beso.

Porque si algo tenía bien en claro es que ni en la suya ni en ninguna otra sociedad era bien visto esa clase de relaciones interpersonales entre una adolescente y un hombre casi pisando los treinta. En su caso más particular, entre una estudiante y su profesor favorito. Pero ahí estaba ella fundiendo sus labios en un beso desesperado mientras sus lenguas no dejaban de acariciarse, de seguir el ejemplo que dictaban sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo. De seguro sus compañeros ya reposaban en casa sentados frente a sus computadoras o televisores disfrutando de alguna nueva programación, degustando comida casera que una madre amorosa deposita sobre una mesa mientras todos cenan en familia. Los más osados jugarían a explorarse entre ellos mismos a escondidas dentro de la habitación que compartían con sus hermanos o en el cuartucho barato que su pobre mesada les permitía pagar, pero ese no era su caso. Yukimura Chizuru era diferente, su prioridad nunca había sido llegar a casa simulando ser feliz, suponiendo que a alguien realmente le importaba que estuviese a salvo. Se había prometido a sí misma no esperar que la felicidad tocase a su puerta, sería ella y sus acciones quienes le llamarían cuando fuese el momento oportuno. Y así era, mientras todos los demás bebían té o se disponían a olvidar la propia realidad, ella hacía el amor desenfrenadamente con su profesor de física en el salón que no dejaría de visitar lo que restaba del año escolar.

* * *

**Y esta mi manera de concluir este primer capi, ¿que les ha parecido?**

**Si les soy sincera, no esperaba que quedase tan largo pero en una noche de insomnio me puse a escribir y a redactar todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y luego de algunas correcciones (bastantes en realidad) di con esto. "Un poco intenso" me dijo alguien a quien se lo dí a leer. En lo personal he disfrutado pensándolo. **

**La verdad es que entre Sano y Hijikata hicieron estragos conmigo. Uno demasiado perfecto y el otro excesivamente insoportable, lo que como no es de extrañar, lo convierte en un hombre atractivo por el que realmente me hubiese arriesgado a morir en la guerra *levanta las dos manitas*. En cuanto al primero, tengo debilidad por los pelirrojos xD lo admito.**

**En cuanto a Chizuru, la verdad es que no desarrolle ningún tipo de odio o rencor por la morena pero no dejaba de parecerme inútil en muchas ocasiones ¬¬ *inserto voz de Saito pidiéndole invertir el filo* Por ello es que quiero acabar con esa naturaleza mojigata que traía en la serie dándole quizás un carácter más contemporáneo. Claro que para ello debo trabajar mucho para que sea convincente (:**

**Bien agradecidos sus comentarios he ideas :D me gusta leer lo que piensan mis lectores. Me despido dejandoles un abrazo y un feliz inicio de semana tardío jujuju!**


End file.
